forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetsuo Ishida
is a minor character in Forbidden Siren. He was a police officer who stumbled across Kyoya Suda in the beginning of the game, only to end up trying to kill him in a drunken state. 'Story' Before the incident Tetsuo, prior to the ceremony's occurrence, went to a sake-drinking contest and managed to win it, resulting in the following day's newspaper to feature an article about it. Despite being intoxicated, Tetsuo drove over to Hanuda. Once there, he wandered the woods and saw Kyoya Suda. In this drunken state, he drew his gun and shot at the teenager, who fell down into Upper Arato's construction site. While drunkenly calling out to the boy and wandering around the site with his gun and flashlight, Tetsuo was unaware of Kyoya taking the keys to a nearby vehicle. As soon as the boy entered the car, Tetsuo shot at the car's windscreen, though Kyoya was able to start it up and accidentally ran the officer over. Getting out, Kyoya inspected the policeman's body, and was shocked to find him dead. Just as this took place, Datatsushi screamed, sounding like a siren wailing. Kyoya was off-guard by the wailing, but Tetsuo's corpse rose, now a shibito. Acting on instinct of wanting to turn humans into other shibito, he shot the unarmed student, who fell into a river. Believing him to be dead, Tetsuo laughed triumphantly. However, unknown to him, Kyoya had survived thanks to the presence of the red water in the river. Kyoya's ID badge was taken by the cop. After the incident Hours later in Day 1, Tetsuo decided to visit the Arato town market and stopped by the restaurant, where he proceeded to eat a bowl of noodles. Shiro Miyata, also in the town with Risa Onda, found the cop and distracted him by making a nearby object fall. Off-guard, Tetsuo was knocked out by Shiro, who found Kyoya's I.D. badge. After that, he is seen bathing in the red sea in order to evolve. Eventually, the shibito evolution occurred, turning Officer Ishida into a Fly Shibito. Overseeing the Janokubi valley, he was distracted by a pool of sake, which he enjoyed drinking, only to receive a startling electric shock. The sake was used by Kyoya Suda, placing it near electric wires so that he could obtain his gun, which he held onto as he infiltrated the Nest. Personality Not much can be seen of Tetsuo's personality in his brief appearance alive. What can be assumed is that he was dedicated to his job, but when he was drunk he was liable to kill people out of assuming them to criminals with no hesitation. It is unknown how he normally acted sober, but as he entered and won a drinking contest, he was evidently an alcoholic. Miscelany Trivia *Tetsuo provides a number of "firsts" in not only the game, but the series: **He is the first enemy in the franchise **He is the first human enemy **He is the first and only drunken enemy **He is the first enemy that is a police officer **He is the first enemy that wields a gun **He is the first enemy that has a flashlight **He is the first character to die *Tetsuo's role was used as a template for Shuji Shimada in the remake of the first game, Siren: Blood Curse. *Although in the Yesterday - 23:00 mission Tetsuo shot the windscreen, it is a scripted event, meaning that he will not attack the player while they are inside the car. *Tetsuo is portrayed by Kiyohito Edo. *Is the first shibito, interestingly waking up at the very start of day 1; 00:00. It seems being an alcoholic lowered his resistance to the red water, causing him to turn much more quickly. *His name comes from Tetsuo Ishidate, who played detective Shosuke Higurashi in 80s police drama "Himitsu no Deka-chan" (秘密のデカちゃん · Secret Cop). Gallery 201301051859410d2.png|Kyoya investigating Tetsuo's corpse Kyoya investigating Tetsuo.jpg|Kyoya investigating Tetsuo's corpse Siren-19.jpg 004_-_Hanuda_Community_Newsletter.jpg|Newsletter describing the "Hanuda Sake Tasting Contest" 005_-_Tetsuo_Ishida's_Police_ID.jpg|Tetsuo's Police ID Tetsuo Ishida Fly.jpg|Tetsuo Ishida as a Fly Shibito Category:Forbidden Siren Characters Category:Shibito Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs